Stalker
by mkusenagi2
Summary: What happens when the one we least expect... grows up? Bonnie Rockwaller went off to War and came back with a new 'Tude, Accessories, and Partner. Rated MA.
1. Chapter 1

Stalker

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 3-20-2006  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
Archie Goodwin's Stalker character  
concept isn't mine either.

I'm walking up to one of my favorite places in the world to get a bite…

In Classic Camo… and _accessories_…

It's been hell.

Everyone was surprised… when I signed up, _even Kim_.

Crazy. Graduate from college and go to Iraq.

I got through the Iraq War…

But not without a 'scratch' or two.

Learned how to take it to the enemy too.

The 82nd was a great place to learn some skills.

But Iraq was even better.

I picked up a 'gift' or two…

Mom and Dad…

Heh. Guess if anything you'd say I did it to piss 'em off… and the rest of my family too.

Got my Heart.

Medal of Honor.

Got some other things too.

Like what the enemy did to me when they caught me…

And what I did to _them_ when I caught up with 'em.

'Sigh.'

Just wanna eat and forget… for a while.

Back home in the burg. Gettin' somethin' to eat at Bueno Nacho… and a Beer there too.

'The World's' changed since I left.

Who'da thought you'd be able to get a beer at Bueno… or a shot for that matter with your meal…

Gonna lay low…

---

She walked through the doors and approached the counter.

"Welcome to Bueno Nacho! May I take your order?" Ned asked her.

"Yeah. A Naco, straight, with a shot of Montez. 'k?" she said.

Ned peered over the counter at her. "Aren't you…? Ok! OK! Naco Straight, 1 shot of Montezuma. Here or to go?"

"Here." She said as she paid. 'God! (Shudder!) Looks like the afterbirth of Country Western and Tex Mex in here…'

She slid into a corner booth facing the room and the counter. 'This'll do.' She relaxed and emptied out while she waited for her order.

She 'came to' when Ned placed her order in front of her. "Sorry about that. I had some relatives in 'Nam. You've earned the right to some peace and quiet."

"That's ok… really." She said with a sad, world weary smile.

"I put some extra steak in it… well uh… gotta go." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure." She said before she dug in.

"!" she was surprised to see a note folded under her Naco dish. 'Call Me. I'm in the book. Ned.'

She stared at the note and looked at him.

'He's filled out… still got the glasses… taller… wave in the brown hair… confident…' she sipped her shot. "OH YEAH. Still good."

Her mind and body focused on the pure pleasure of eating oily junk.

A shadow fell across her…

"I'd heard you were back… had to see for myself. May I?" Ron Stoppable asked her.

"Free country. Don't own the booth." She said as she looked him over. 'He's changed. Where's Kim? She's always with him… heard they got married…'

"Thanks." He slid in. "I need your help… Bonnie."

"No." she said.

"Or should I call you _Stalker_?"

A Temper flared in the Marianas Trench.

"Ok. I'm listening."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Stalker

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 3-20-2006  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
Archie Goodwin's Stalker character  
concept isn't mine either.

"I'm listening." Bonnie Rockwaller said to Ron Stoppable. "How do _you_ need my help" 'Of all people… wait a sec…!' "How'd you…"

Ron looked at her slyly, "Know you were called Stalker? I checked around… got some friends at GJ… heard some things… That's you in the Park isn't it?" he whispered that last as he leaned towards her. "_Creasin'_ rapists and murderers…"

"You've got all the answers…" she coolly said as she looked him over. 'Nice.' She thought as she took in how Ron had grown into his looks.

He was a lean, lanky man… sexy with that air of just being comfortable with himself… Not even conscious of how he affected others with his presence. He was dressed in 'Fed' ware.

Basic black suit and tie.

He took her in too…

She'd filled out. Yet she was a lean, sloe-eyed panther of a woman… For some reason he thought of a jaguar lying on a branch waiting on its prey…

Bonnie was dressed in green camo and was wearing a flak jacket… cut for her figure.

A bandanna kept her hair out of her eyes.

"What are you staring at?" she asked.

"Huh? Me! Not staring… just takin' it in… you're still beautiful… better even… reminds me of Kim…too. Sorry." he said as he ducked his head a bit and slid his eyes to the tabletop.

Bonnie smiled. "It's ok. Ron… I'm sorry about… 'The Food Chain'… What's wrong?" she asked, her voice dripping concern.

"Kim… she's disappeared… so's some of the guys we fought… she's… we're being blackmailed… a case…" he looked at the tabletop, "she went undercover… she was extracted… she… her _appetites_ are different… somehow there's a leak… she's _gone_…"

In the old days she'd give anything to see him like this…

Vulnerable…

Adrift…

In quiet fear…

Now?

"I'll help." She said, surprising herself.

"thanks." Ron replied as he sagged with relief.

"Order something. Let's eat." She growled.

"Man! I'm hungry!" Ron waved Ned over. "Why?" he said as he turned to her.

"The Food Chain." She said.

"Bonnie… The Case… it's the Cabal… the guys you fought in Iraq…"

Time stood still.

Ned placed his order before him.

Her eyes were slits.

A micro nova's growing in the Trench.

---

"Y'know… I bitched and jockeyed in school about the 'Food Chain'… You learn what it's really about on the 'field…" I pause as he stares at me while inhaling his food. "I was stupid and naïve… When we busted 'em… when I evened the score… I _really_ learned about it… at the Senate hearings…"

"Yeah. KP and I were _proud_ of you. You really did 'em in when you brought that disc in…" he chuckled. "We had our work cut out for us then… Ironically that's how we got in this mess… the ringleaders slipped the noose and… GJ asked Kim to go under… she _had to_… they toyed with her… it _unlocked_ things in her… sexual… I can _deal_…" he smiled. "But her folks…"

"It's ok." I belt another Montez down as I look at him from my heart… just like the 'Old Man' taught me…! He's _there_.

---

Ron sat in the space all warriors sit in…

And saw Bonnie…

Without words they shared.

Maybe it was his Mystical Monkey Power…

Or something else.

But he knew and saw…

What she'd gone through.

She got to see what _he and Kim_ had gone through.

Then it was gone.

---

Bonnie sat and remembered.

---

They had been called in for a mission.

They got deep within Enemy turf… Blacked out.

Dropped off.

It was a screwup the higher ups… the corrupt ones had made.

Since they didn't want to know which units did what to the enemy, they'd hidden the ID's from the staff in the field…

And a few times from themselves.

Plausible Deniability.

Units were dropped off and picked up by chopper…

The only ones that knew where they were, were the pilots.

And they only knew that a team had been dropped off.

She'd noticed some things that didn't feel right on their missions…

Then too… _He'd_ been attached to her unit, for _this_ mission.

That was a _surprise_, and that was an understatement.

She hadn't seen him since High School.

He was cool towards her.

She'd figured it was the mission.

Everything went flawlessly…

They infiltrated a refinery.

She scouted and cleansed while her guys prepped the area.

Then she'd made a _huge_ mistake.

She'd crept through the ductwork and listened in on a meeting.

A voice sounded familiar.

She poked an optic through a grate…

And recognized a friend of her Father's…

_And several others_.

They were dealing with the heads of several terrorist networks.

She recorded _everything_ and hid the disc.

Then the shocker.

_He'd_ walked in and evacuated the meeting.

She acted like she hadn't seen anything and completed the mission.

The refinery went up like a Roman Candle.

They went back to the LZ…

And were ambushed.

By _HIM_… and some of his… _friends_.

She'd been stunned by a grenade.

_He'd_ found her.

They _raped_ her after they'd killed her team.

Tortured her and left her for dead.

Then _she_ found her.

With her last spark of defiance, Bonnie cut her throat and passed out.

---

Her unit was written off.

The World was told they'd died in the Line Of Duty.

Someone waited.

---

Bonnie woke.

She lay on a bed in a rough hewn chamber in living rock.

In Pain.

But _alive_.

A man in a burnoose sat on a stool beside her bed.

He was _old_.

Youthful.

But _old_.

"Hello Ms. Rockwaller. You may call me Hassan. Welcome to my home. An errant… daughter… of mine found you… and brought you here. Rest. You're safe now." He said.

"Where's here?"

"Alamut. The Alborz Range in Iran." He said with a smile.

Gears clicked inside. "You're…" eyes grew wide. He'd been talked about in the intel reports as a fable… "'The Old Man Of The Mountain…'"

"Yes. But that is not important… rest." He rose to leave. "Despite what you've been told about us… we fight for a worthy cause…" he said as someone walked into the room, "With worthy allies."

Betty Director stood before her and smiled.

"And some confused ones like… my daughter…" he finished as someone stared at her from the shadows.

"Rest like the man said… Bonnie. I'll see you Stateside." Betty said before she left.

Bonnie passed out.

---

Bonnie looked at the man that sat before her.

He was just as much a warrior as she was…

Or Kim.

He'd just had his own way of dealing…

She smiled inside at her _brother_.

---

For me it's easy to see how they got to her… IF that's what it is…She's got a rep.

The World's Darling…

And…

It would hurt those she cares about most.

No one needs to know she's got some sexual issues.

No one _will_.

If I can help it.

---

"Bonnie? What's so funny?" Ron asked '_That smile's bone chilling_…'

'If he only knew…' "Lookin' forward to settling some issues…" I say as we rise. "Where's Rufus?"

"Old Age." He says to me. Torn.

I look him in the eye. "Sorry."

He smiles sadly. It's all the thanks I need.

---

"C'mon. We're gonna see a friend of mine… and of yours…" she said as they left Bueno.

"Who?" Ron asked as they walked through the lot towards his car…

Bonnie stopped in her tracks.

"You're driving _this?_" she asked as she turned towards him, thumb cocked.

"Uh… Yeah." He shrugged. "GJ… multi-agency license… comes in handy. I rated a Prowler." He said as he took out his keys and popped the sleek nightmare of a SUV open. "You're drivin'."

She caught the keys and slid behind the wheel. The seat adjusted to her frame. "AI?"

"Yeah. Passive for now. Go ahead."

---

We drove to my neck of the woods.

Lowerton's warehouse district.

"You live here?" he asked as we pulled up to a warehouse turned 'club'.

"Yeah. Shut. C'mon up."

He shut and followed me as we walked in past security and wove through the crowd.

Eventually after we clove our way through the 'lost sea', I popped a door open and we clambered up to my place.

I opened the door and entered.

Ron hesitated on the threshold…

A pale hand reached around the jamb and snatched him in.

"Good. At least you've learned enough to check first." Shego purred as she sat him in a chair. "Chill… 'lax. Not gonna hurt ya." She purred as she sat him in a leather chair.

Leather and Chrome. I Love it for some reason…

Ron _looked_ at her.

I smile. Gotta admit it's _funny_.

Shego trailed her fingers through his hair…

"Kinda cute these days. Who'da thought?" she purred as she walked over to the bar and poured some shots.

"Hi Ron." Shego said to a stunned Ronald Dean Stoppable as she put a shot in Bonnie's hand and sat theirs on the coffee table. He turned to me.

"You…YOU…YOU'RE…" he cried as Shego stood, looking on with a smirk.

"Yeah I am. She's cool. Don't worry about it." Bonnie lit a cigar. "If she's caught, it won't matter… _trust me_…" I said as I blew out a ring. "With what's going on now… too many folks'll let her crimes drop…"

"But…Kim and I…" he bugged his eyes at them both.

"Here have a shot… you need it." Shego said as she pushed the drink into his hand.

"I kicked her ass… and _settled_ some things with her and the agencies that wanted her…" I said.

Ron watched as Shego ran her fingers over a nonexistent memory of a scar on her throat.

"How…? What's the _Real story_, BonBon?" he asked.

"Welll…"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Stalker

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 3-20-2006  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
Archie Goodwin's Stalker character  
concept isn't mine either.

She quickly regained her strength.

She learned that _truly_ not all Muslims were bad as well.

And that this sect had adapted with the times.

She sat with the Sufi that lived there.

And… once she'd gained their respect trained with their warriors.

She decided if Ron could trust Betty… then she'd take that risk too.

She learned that they were outcasts… shunned by Muslim society since the 'early' times for their beliefs.

That Allah acts equally in his own way through his _daughters_ and _sons_ around the World.

Proof of this was that the 'Old Man' had scriptures from those times.

And the Histories of their people.

They'd been fighting corrupt members of Islam for generations…

The Crusaders…

Drug Lords…

And Now…

The Cabal.

A humble bunch of men and women fighting… no _helping_ to protect Allah's Flower…

The World…

And the People in it.

---

One Day…

She woke and found things were _different_ in Alamut.

Bonnie made her way to the workout arena…

Someone stood in the center…

Shrouded by light.

"Let's see if you're as good as 'The Princess' like he says." Her eyes glowed. "You owe me… for slitting my throat…_bitch_. To think I was trying to save you…"

Shego.

"Uh… Sorry."

"Bring." Shego growled.

---

Bonnie emptied out.

Whirled forward…

Whipped a fist towards Shego's throat.

Shego twirled away and drew a sickle from her jumpsuit…

Bonnie flowed back…

Rocked forward _into_ Shego's strike on her terms…

_Took_ the sickle from her…

Flipped backwards…

And gave her a faceful…

Of Boot.

"Enough!" rang through the chamber. "This is what you get for sullying the _teachings_… My Adopted Daughter."

Shego glared at the source.

And slumped to the floor in defeat.

Bonnie reached for her and helped her stand.

"Good. Humility is the first step. Your sister will be your guide." He said to Shego as he walked into the light.

"It is time." The Old Man said. "We have found them."

Betty Director strode into the arena. "Time for you to take center stage Bonnie."

"Name's Stalker to you…" she told Betty. Jaguar Eyes.

"Stalker… it's time." Betty Grins.

"Ok." 'This is for you guys…'

---

Betty gave her the best weapons GJ had to offer, and her best unit to work with (including Shego). She also briefed her on what they'd discovered about The Cabal, her CO, and how dirty the trail was.

Gears clicked.

The War was a sham.

Just a way for 'The Cabal' (as Betty called them) to tinker with World Markets and Governments.

The Oil wasn't even an Issue.

Then she was turned loose at Cheekah Dar, the highest mountain in the north Iraqi Range…

Bonnie took her time and waited.

She studied the terrain inside and out… and called Betty.

A _bird_ was placed over the area.

The terrorists hid while Bonnie and Co. moved in…

Bonnie slid into the caverns and planted a Surtur plasma charge.

As she made her escape through the tunnels…

She ran into _him_.

---

"Nice to see you survived." He said as he drew a Bowie and closed in. "I gotta say, you were a _great fuck!_"

She emptied out…

He lunged.

She twirled away…

_Rolled up the wall_…

Clawed a furrow from chin to scalp with the sickle that flickered into her hand.

And _Ran_.

---

Bonnie had to fight her way out as the timer ran down…

She rolled down the mountainside as the charge went off…

And killed over 150 survivors alongside her troops as they stormed out of the mountain.

Several friendly gunships homed in on the battle and lent their support 'til reinforcements arrived.

Shego turned herself in…

Bonnie was recognized.

The rest was History.

---

Someone on one of the gunships had taken a picture of Bonnie and Shego standing side by side…

Fighting the enemy.

It was hushed.

But she was quietly free to go.

---

Debt Paid.

---

And afterwards…

I turned in my CO and several others… GJ at my back… It made the 'Pentagon Papers' look like 'Fun with Dick and Jane'. Heads rolled… all the way up to the VP and Speaker…

I'd _really learned_ about the _food chain_ then. Got put on 'infinite furlough'. Got my Heart. The Medal Of Honor.

Threats were made.

I _handled_ them.

Heads of State and CEOs ran for cover.

In the US…

DOJ stepped in and quietly _settled the issue_ with the ones they could touch.

Things died down.

But _they_ got away.

Daddy's 'friends'.

He was in the clear.

---

Bonnie smirks at a little thought she carries…

---

Nevada's getting crowded. A bomb or two's gonna be used to cover up the evidence.

That's my guess.

Stickin' to it too.

---

I left for awhile…

Sat with the 'Old Man'… found out that _he_ learned from one of his students Stateside.

Cleared the Way for Shego… a bit more.

Came Stateside and started 'hunting' with Shego as backup.

Eventually we ended up in Middleton…

I hone my skills in Middleton Park.

Shego helps from time to time… when she's not 'working' off her debt.

Now here we are.

---

"Wow." Ron says as he looks at me.

With respect. True Respect.

I Like It.

---

"I found 'em." Shego said.

"How?" Ron asked. He's the picture of desperation.

"S & M supplies…" Shego said. "It looks like they're slipping…"

"Trap." I say.

"Gotta be." They say.

"Plan?" Ron asks.

"Yeah. Break 'em." I look at Shego. "Where?"

"Lake Middleton. The Marina. Sundancer. His Yacht…" her eyes slide from mine.

"Whose?" Ron asked.

"Dad's." Liquid Helium's in my veins.

The Nova's growing…

---

He was _the one_…

That _totally_ slipped away…

He'd been home.

Acting like he was a normal guy.

Loving Father.

Quiet, humble, a respected Captain of Industry.

Thaddeus Rockwaller.

Daddy.

He acted like he was the picture of humility.

But now I was sure.

He's a monster.

And he's got her.

Kim.

---

It's a blur.

Somehow I got here.

The Marina.

On his Yacht.

Sundancer.

I wish Ron luck as he kills the last guy standing between him and Kim with that 'Lotus Blade' of his and runs belowdecks.

And Now I'm gonna kill the SOB that _raped me_…

Betrayed me…

And my guys…

_That_ Day…

When I _Grew Up_.

_HIM_.

Brick Flagg.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Stalker

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 3-20-2006  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
Archie Goodwin's Stalker character  
concept isn't mine either.

Here we are.

Me and my ex.

Fighting on Daddy's yacht.

Knife to emptyhand.

He's good.

So am I.

Gave him a shiner and fat lip for his trouble.

I blow a kiss at my mark on his face.

He frowns.

Good as he is… he's hiding behind that blade.

Tagged my flak jacket. (Gotta thank those drills at Hood an' Bragg when I see 'em again.)

Bastard nicked it with his Bowie.

It's one of a kind.

Cassini. Heh.

Now he's gonna _pay_.

---

The World _slows_.

---

Bonnie crouched, reached into her boot and clutched an 'accessory' as Brick lunged for her again. "Y'know, I just realized something… ('thunk!' 'guurgle.') I never really liked you anyway…Brick." 'Fuckin' traitor!' she thought as his hands scrabbled to pull the bird scalpel out of his chin.

I'd chunked it up through his chin… and pithed him.

"The Old Man says 'Hi.'" He slumped over.

Dead.

---

Ran below decks…

It's a bloodbath in here…

No Lie.

Ron's in the stateroom's doorway…

Transfixed.

I gently push him out of the way and pull out my Eagle.

I _see_ it.

---

The Nova detonates.

---

My Dad Looks at me.

And _smiles_.

He's got his _fist_ in Kim.

She's unconscious.

A silenced shot rings.

A Red Orchid Blooms from Daddy's forehead.

---

The World speeds up.

---

I turned and looked at the naked old bastards in the room. "Ron. Take her and **_go!_**" I growled as I "Vppp! NOOO! Vppp! Ungh! Vppp! AGGH!" shot several in the groin.

"Right." He removed… picked her up and left.

"You'll never get away…nnggg!" one of the old men whined as I shoved the toe of my boot 'gently' into his groin.

"Already did sweet cheeks. The folks I work with… let's say they liked how I got things done in Iraq." I pulled out a Willy Pete. "Ever play 'Belfast Bingo'?" I purred.

His eyes widened as I shoved the grenade into his mouth, primed it and _ran_.

"Whump!" was heard as I ran up the steps double time.

I'd managed to leap off the deck and roll away into a crouching run as the boat…

"BAM!"

Went up like a Roman Candle…

'Gotta wait…' I thought as alarms went off, 'Flow with the rhythm…' I pulled my shirt collar up around my face and flowed from one shadow to the next…

Ron pulls up as I bolt through the Marina gate as Security and Fire teams ran down to do what they could…

We tore off…

I called someone on my cell.

"B. It's done." Ron glanced at me as he drove away. "I called Betty. _Your Betty_… Had to settle a debt."

"Ok. Your place?" he asked while glancing at the back seat.

"Yeah."

---

We're at her bedside.

Her Mom quietly set her up with a private room. Her Dad's crying. Her brothers shocked.

Anne's look of gratitude makes up for a lot of things I did to her daughter.

Almost.

Kim'll be ok…

She's resilient.

So am I…

I _think_.

I empty out as I watch _him_.

Stoppable.

All he's wanted was to be with her.

Kim.

My nemesis.

Sister cheerleader.

Life's funny.

"Ohhh. Mmmmm." She moans as she wakes. "Ron?"

"Hi. Someone here to seeya…" he says as he kicks my boot and kisses her.

Jade flicks my way…

"_Bonnie?_"

"Hi K." 'god…this'll be easy…'

"Thanks…I guess…You got me out?" she asked as she sat up in bed and faced me.

"Nah. He carried you…I… squished some waterbugs… They won't bother you again…" I rose.

Jade follows me as I open the door…

"Why?" she's gotta do this to me…

"Sisterhood…and I like you. I'll check on ya in a couple a' days…" I mumble as I shut the door…

---

Here I am…

Home alone.

Moon peeking through the window.

Shego asleep on the couch.

I pop open my cell.

"Hi. Ned. Can I come over?"

Fin


	5. Afterword

Afterword

When I was Younger…

(That's right. Before the Earth cooled, Boys and Girls. ;)

I'd read The Weird Heroes series.

It threw me…

Mainly because I'd known guys like 'Stalker'…

And some of the other heroes like Gypsy.

We call 'em…

Vets.

I guess Archie's Ghost poked me in the brain.

This story's the result.

When things gel again…

I'll write a sequel.

MK2


End file.
